unnaturally yours
by lynsay
Summary: there is unnatural love and loss. this is a love story about dawn & connor and others as well will be added in later chapters/
1. Prologue: in the begining

**Prologue in the beginning?**

This story is about Buffy & Spike, Angel, Cordelia, and Connor & Dawn. I am going to rewrite some history, just pretend that season 4 & some of season 5 did not happen but leave Buffy alone. See in the story we pick up where Angel left off but I am leaving out some story lines. There was not a Cordelia & Connor hook up (I mean that is just gross anyways.)Cordelia did not become a higher power but her & Angel never did meet up that night either. Cordelia got into a major car crash; she ended up in a coma. Angel & Cordelia will hook up in this story. It will be mostly about Dawn & Connor though. After the final fight, L.A. was gone. Connor left to check on his real life, everything was gone. The ones who survived were Angel, Spike, Connor, Illra, and Harmony. They won and killed all the black thorn members. The wolfram & heart law firm was no more. After the fight, they all split up. Angel went to go find his son. It was not hard because he was just standing there sifting through the rubble of a life destroyed. Before I forget Lindsey, (the hot bad person did not die.)Lorne thought that he had killed him but Lindsey switched the bullets in the gun so everyone would think he was dead. After the final fight was over Lorne left, (his where a bouts are unknown.) Lindsey vowed vengeance against Angel for what he tried to do to him. Whoever lived was supposed to meet up in London, England. What they did not know was that Buffy, Dawn, Faith, Robin, Giles, Willow, Xander and the other slayers were all there in London already. The immortal did not know where they were; in fact, he was hunting them. Kennedy was not with them, she was under the immortal's spell, and she was his willing slave. Willow's heartbroken but she had to leave her behind for the greater good. When the L.A. gang finally gets to London, they are in for the surprise of their lives. None of them expected to live, to see the next day, Spike and Angel certainly never expected to see Buffy ever again. I guess they are all in for a real shocker. I suppose it is a weird twist of fate that they all wind up in the same city at the same time. Angel & Connor were on their way to a private airstrip to fly out on the last private jet. When Spike & Illra showed up, they did not really want to go with Angel but it was the only safe ride out of the city. Spike and Angel were going to butt heads but they both agreed that there was not any time to fight. They needed to leave now or they never would, there was not a second to lose. As they took off, they did not know Harmony had stowed away underneath the plane where luggage goes. Lindsey had other ways to get there. He was not going to let Angel get away with what he tried to do. Lindsey was on the side of good until Angel tried to have him killed, that made him turn back to his true nature. He would not rest until he took everything from Angel, including his life. He was going to make Angel long for death, then give it to him. Lindsey had a plan to destroy Angel, (Lindsey's girlfriend died in the rubble).the only reason that Connor went with them is because he wanted to see Cordelia & he did not have anything holding him there. Everything normal that he had in his life was now gone. The family that adopted him all perished in a battle they were not even fighting. Angel promised him, that he would help him have a normal life again but Connor did not want a normal life any more. Connor remembered both of his lives now, the destroyer & the one he had with his adopted family. One was more real than the other was but he did not want to face it until now. He said, "It's useless for people like us to try to have anything like that. You see it. We can try but you of all people should know; you could not fight your destiny. I want you to train me to be a hunter as I was before. When I was the destroyer?"This is not the life that Angel wanted for him but Connor was stubborn Angel agreed to retrain him, on one condition Connor would have to enroll in a school of Angel's choosing & keep his grades up. That was never a problem before but his life was not so complicated then as it was now. The one that they settled on is; white planes academy. They did not know that Dawn was registered; at the same school but not under her own name, the name she was using was Dawn snow. (She could not use her own real name because the immortal was after them.)The name that he ended up using was Connor Angel. The first semester was almost over, Dawn was there since the beginning of school, and connor was so far behind. If he was ever going to catch up with the rest of the class, he needed help. Whether he wanted to admit it or not. He was a hunter in another life & a straight A student in a former life as well but he was never both at the same time. He did not realize how it would be to do both. It is as if he is living two different lives at the same time. Dawn totally gets it but Connor does not & who knows if he ever will. Dawn may not be the slayer but her life has always been confusing because of Buffy. As crazy & messed up as her life is, Dawn would not want it any other way but she still could not help wanting something simple in her life. School is that escape for Dawn, Connor of course did not see it that way. School was something to get through until your real life started anyways. The strange thing is; Dawn & Connor both had a dream about one another at the same time. The night it happened was the night before they even met one another. Connor & Angel had been in London for less than a day. They rented a cheap motel room; Spike & Illra rented a room next door. It is not like that, so do not go there. P.S: Charles Gunn died fighting. Dawn's 16 years old, Connor is 17 years old.

Page **4** of **4**


	2. Chapter 1: The Dream

**Chapter 1: The Dream**

The dream started out like this: Connor and Dawn are both walking towards one another but neither one of them can see the other one. Everything is hazy, there are white sheets or curtains hanging everywhere, you can almost see through them. When they meet in the middle of the hallway, their hands touched. Dawn was wearing a white thin nightgown; you could almost see through it, she looked like an Angel. He thought she was the most beautiful girl that he had ever seen. She was 5'0, she had long straight auburn hair, the most amazing blue eyes, and she did not have any shoes on. Connor was wearing a pair of faded jeans and a white t-shirt. He looked like he just walked out of a James dean movie. He looked just like a rebel without a cause. He was 5'3, short dark hair, sky blue eyes, that you could just lose yourself. He did not have any shoes on either. They both stood there for a moment staring at each other. When they finally did look away, they noticed a door behind them. The door was black and it was slightly ajar. The door compelled them; for a reason, they looked inside. The room was set up as a bedroom. There was not a dresser or a closet; there was not even any kind of windows. The only thing in the room was a bed, everything was painted red except the bed, and it had black silk sheets and pillows. It also had a soft silk black quilt. The bed looked as if someone had expected them. When they finally did go inside the room, the door disappeared; it trapped them both trapped inside. They both looked at the bed then at each other, their blue eyes met. He started to speak, he said, "my name's co-" She put her hand over his mouth, she said, "shh, i know this is a dream but I don't want reality to come in just yet, no names ok? I want to enjoy this ok?"He looked at her then at the bed and just nodded. He was standing there one minute and the next she was pushing him down on the bed and kissing him. Neither of them knew what to do at first. They went with their natural instincts; it must have been right because it sure felt right. One moment they were kissing and the next they were making love. They were making love so fiercely, as if it was the last thing either of them would ever do. Right in the middle of it, he looked up and noticed that the room was on fire, everything was in flames except them. It seemed like the fire would consume everything in its path including them. He started to stop but then she pulled him back down to her and said, "do not stop, never stop touching me." he went back to her willingly and he said, "I couldn't stop even if I wanted to. Which I don't, I've never wanted someone as much as I want you before." With having said those last words, he kissed her and went back to making love with her. Afterwards when she was fast asleep in his arms, Connor realized that he had never been that happy before in his life, neither had Dawn.


	3. Chapter 2: They Meet

**Chapter 2: They Meet**

They both awoke at the same time, alone. They were both aroused. They thought it was weird, how can you yearn and ache for someone you have never even met. Connor did not tell anyone about the dream because he thought it was normal to have dreams like that. He was too embarrassed that he was capable of having dreams like that. Dawn did not tell anyone either. She did not think the dream meant anything, which is why she did not tell anyone about it. She would have told Buffy but every time Dawn talks about boys with her, Buffy tends to go postal. They both thought it was only a dream until Monday when Connor walked into Dawn's homeroom. At first, they both stared at each other in shock. He was in all of her classes. In chem., the number of students was odd but now with Connor there it would be even. She did not even have a partner but now she would. The teacher said, "There is a new student today, his name is Mr. Angel, Con-"that was the last thing Dawn heard. She did not know if it was from seeing him in the flesh or from hearing a name, she had forgotten long ago, a name she did not care if she ever heard again. She fainted, her head did not even hit the floor, he moved so fast that they barely saw him move. One moment she was about to fall and the next, she was in his arms. He picked her up and the teacher said, "Could you carry her to the nurse's office?" Connor looked down at the girl in his arms and he could barely breathe. He wanted to pinch himself to be convinced that this was not a dream but that she was real. He looked up and shook his head yes. The teacher showed him where to take her. He took her down the hall and laid her on a small cot. He asked if he could stay with her until she woke up. The nurse told him it was fine with her. It only took a few minutes for her to come to, when she did the first word she uttered was, "Angel?" the nurse was confused she said, "no, Dawn, it's the nurse. You are at school. Do you know what happened?" She tried sitting up but the room started to spin again and she lay back down. She just shook her head, no. then Dawn looked over at him, and she knew not his name but everything else. She said, "I'm sorry to have caused all this trouble. I did not eat this morning. That's why I fainted, i was just feeling sick, ok?"


	4. Chapter 3: Untold Truths

**Chapter 3: Untold Truths**

Connor could not take his eyes off her, it felt like a dream but it was real. He came closer, he said, "are you ok?"She shook her head a couple of times, she was thinking this could not be real but it was. He bent down and brushed a few strands of hair out of her face. The minute his hand touched her face, she felt like thousands of volts of energy go right through her entire being. It was the first time that she ever felt truly alive and it scared her to death. She jumped at his touch and shook it off. He backed up from her slowly looking slightly confused. He felt the same way she did but it did not scare him, she excited him beyond measure. He said, "I'm sorry, i didn't mean to upset you anymore." he turned to leave but before he could Dawn called out to him, "wait do not go." he turned back towards darn, he looked at the nurse. Dawn followed his gaze; she turned towards the nurse and said, "could you give us a few minutes alone please?" The nurse just nodded her head and told them that she would be back with something for Dawn to eat. They were alone at last. Dawn was the first to say anything. She said, "I'm sorry that I jumped when you touched me before. I am just not used to people touching me. Why did you bring me here?"He said, "You fell and the teacher told me to. I caught you before you even hit the floor, did you know that?"She shook her head no. Then she said, "What's your name?"He said, "It's Connor Angel, why? What is your name?"She smiled at him, it made his heart beat faster, he did not know why. Dawn almost forgot what he asked her. She said, "My name is Dawn sum-, i mean Snow. Dawn snow is my name. "She thought to herself:"god I sounded like a moron, he probably thinks I'm in special education or something." while she was lost in thought he was happy just staring at her. Until he realized it was considered rude to just stand there gawking at someone. He finally had the good sense to turn away. There was much about the world; that Connor still did not know. They are partners in chem. class after that day. Even though they became lap partners, neither one of them told the other about the dream. They both thought they imagined the whole thing but they did not. Dawn was afraid of him and she did not know why. Therefore, she went out of her way to be rude and downright mean to him. She figured if she did not become friends with him then the dream had no chance of coming true. Yet a part of her still wanted the dream to come true that is what scared her the most. Connor was not that new to girls and dating but he still could not figure her out. He knew she liked him but she always pushed him away. She was always being mean to him also. Is this common girl behavior? He did not know if it was or not. He had thought about asking Angel but he was not sure if he had the answers or not. He would ask spike but he always gave him the wrong answers. He was very confused about girls; he did not know what to do. It had been 6 months since Connor and Dawn had met. It had become obvious to everyone including their teachers that Connor would never catch up with the rest of their class, not without help anyways. One day after class, Dawn's teacher pulled her aside to speak with her. She said, "Dawn, you've been doing very well this year, for being new you sure caught up real fast. I know your attendance has not been perfect but you have more than made up for it with your grades. I guess what I am trying to say is, i need your help with a student. I would not ask but he is your lab partner, if he fails my class then you will as well. I am sorry I know it is unfair of me to even ask; this of you but will you tutor him? Please I know he knows the work. He just needs someone to work with him one on one. I know you can do it. Well, what do you say?"Dawn stood there for a moment, then she said, "ok, I will tutor him but on my terms, do you have it" the teacher just shook her head. She told Dawn that she would talk to Connor after school. Dawn did not think he would go along with all her demands. The teacher called Connor in the office, after his last class. He walked there thinking, "Great, what I'd do now?"When he got there his chem. teacher was there waiting for him. He walked over to the desk and said, "you called me?"They directed him to another room, where his teacher was sitting there waiting for him. She said, "Come in Connor and have a seat." he came into the room and sat down. He was about to ask her what this was all about when she started to talk again. She said, "Connor, i know you haven't been here that long but your failing at a rabidly alarming rate. If you don't get help now, you're going to fail; do you understand what I'm trying to tell you?"He just nodded his head, then he said, "I know, I'm behind but I'll catch up, i swear. Ok?"The teacher said, "I don't want more excuses from you ok? I gave you more than enough time to catch up with the rest of the class and you did not. This is your last chance to pass this class. Here is what is going to happen, "I've got you a tutor, you'll start today after school ok? You can meet either at your house or at the library of her choice, ok. We have a deal or what?" he said, "yes, but not at my house, i can only study till 8pm ok? What's my tutor's name?"She just shook her head as if she was disappointed in him. She said, "Only till 8pm? Why, you know never mind, fine whatever. Her name's Dawn Snow, I think you know her. Your lab partner; here's her number and don't make me regret this ok?"He took the number and left school. He called on his cell phone while he was on his way home. He thought she would answer the phone; Dawn did not answer the phone.


	5. Chapter 4: Dangerous Secrets

**Chapter 4: dangerous secrets**

It was a woman, her mom maybe. Connor did not know but she sounded awful young to have a teenage daughter. Buffy and her friends bought a town house in the country, where Dawn would grow up. It was far enough away, where Buffy could still train the other slayers without anyone knowing the truth but still close enough that Dawn could get to school on time by the bus. It was perfect and big enough that everyone to live there. It was not that big but it came with over a hundred acres of land, Xander was going to build on it and make it bigger. Right now, everyone had to share a room with more than one person. When the phone rang, Buffy was surprised that it was a boy calling for Dawn. She said, "Who may I say is calling? Well?" Connor was nervous and he did not even know why. He finally said, "just tell Dawn its Connor from school, ok?" Connor was glad that they did not live too far away from the school. Angel and their friends bought another old rundown hotel just like the one they had in L.A. It was close to the hospital, where Cordelia was, it was close enough to Connor's school as well. It was almost too big but many of the rooms would need a lot of work done to them. It was three floors and that did not include the basement, the first and second floors were in good working condition but the third floor was awful and gross, it is how they got it so cheap. The first floor did need some work on it but everyone mostly lived on the second floor anyways. Everyone had their own set of keys to their own room, except Connor. Angel told him that he did not even need a lock on his door. Everyone had his or her own working bathroom too; the only problem so far had been the kitchen. They had one, it was on the first floor and it was a total mess. That is ok for now, they ordered takeout a lot. It was mostly Connor and Spike, who ordered and ate. Buffy said, "hang on; i'll get her for you?"She said, "Connor; what're you calling me for?" Connor said, "Didn't the teacher talk to you? About tutoring me?" "Yes, I forgot about it until right now, I'm sorry could we do this later? I'll give you my cell phone number and you can give me yours ok?" "Ok, but we have to study before 7 ok? Where do you want to meet?" "Ok, fine but why before 7pm? Don't tell me you have a curfew?" he said,"no, i have to help my dad, we are fixing up an old hotel. Ok?" They exchanged numbers and arranged to meet at the library. Neither one of them asked the other one why they did not want to meet at either of their houses. They both had family secrets to hide and neither of them could trust anyone. They were going to meet in one hour at the library, it was not far for Connor but Dawn would need a ride there and back. Dawn went to ask Buffy if Xander or Faith would give her a ride. Buffy wanted to know all about connor. Before Dawn could even ask for a ride, buffy started grilling her. She said, "Oh, come on? You do have to tell me something. Who is he? You know the rules no dating until I have met him, or do I need to remind you of what happened before. Tell me about him; How long have you known him?" Dawn felt embarrassed because of the dream. Dawn did not ever want Buffy and Connor to meet. It was not just a jealousy thing but that was a part of it. Finally, Dawn said, "Buffy, I've only known him for a few months. No, we are not dating ok. He's just a guy, that's it." Buffy said, "I'm sorry but I've got to look out for you ok? If he didn't want to ask you out; what did he want?" Dawn said, "He wants to study with me, could someone give me a ride or what? I'm supposed to meet him in an hour at the library by the school?" Faith was the first one to speak up, she said, "I'll take her and drop her off, if it's ok with you b?"Buffy looked shocked, she said, "Yeah, you'll give Dawn a ride on that piece of crap motorbike that's barely held together when hell freezes over. Thanks but no thanks; Xander can you?" "Sure, why not? How long are you going to be studying for?" Dawn said, "Well, until 8pm, I guess. We should be done by then, I think. You can just come back at eight, ok. You don't have to wait for me."Xander looked at Buffy to make sure that was ok. Buffy said, "fine but you better be there at 8pm on the dot, got it? Dawn did not say anything else; she went to her room to get ready. She wondered what you wear when it is not a date but you secretly wish that it were.


	6. Chapter 5: The Undate

**Chapter 5: The Undate**

She tried to find something that he had not already seen her in; she settled on a white dress shirt that hung off her shoulders and a simple skirt that was not too short. When she was done, she came downstairs and everyone stared at her. Buffy spoke first, she said, "i thought you told me it wasn't a date?""It is so not a date, god you people act like have never got dressed up before. Just because it's not a date that does not mean I've got to look like crap does it?"They all backed up away from with their hands up in the air. Buffy spoke up, "I am sorry, I guess I didn't realize that you like this kid that much ok?" Dawn started blushing and turned away. Then Dawn said, "I don't like him, I hate him to death, ok? Now let's get going Xander, before I'm late?"Buffy said, "Well, if you hate this boy so much; why would you be going to study with him? Alright, out with it?" Dawn looked away from her, and then she said, "I was talked into it by the teacher. I do not want to; but he is going to fail if I do not help him? That's all, no secret plans or anything; got it?"Having said her piece, Dawn went outside to wait for Xander to give her a ride. She did not know whom she lying to more, when she said that she hated him, Buffy or herself. Cause already knew that she did not hate him, in fact what she felt for Connor went beyond love. While she was waiting for Xander, she could not get Connor off her mind "this must have been how her sister felt about Angel, but if she felt this intense about him, then how she did ever let him go? I am having trouble just staying away from him. I do not know how Buffy did it. Maybe I should ask her?" Then Xander came up and said, "Hey, are you ready to go?"Dawn just said, "Whatever" and got into the car. She could still hear Buffy and Faith going at it, they were always fighting with each other over something. At least it is not over a man this time. It is weird right now Buffy does not have a boyfriend but Faith does, for over six months now. RobinWoods is the best thing to happen, to Faith. Mean while across town Connor was getting ready for his undate. He was glad that it was not far away. He was heading out, when Angel stopped him. Angel said, "Where are you going? The sun has gone down. You know it's dangerous?"He shook his head, Connor said, "out. I'll be fine, aren't I always?"Angel said, "Wait, where're you going; I need to know. What if there's an emergency and I need to reach you?"Connor said, "you have my cell number, right?"Angel said,"yes, but I still need to know where you are going?" He said, "Fine, I'm not going to get out of here till I tell you?"Angel shook his head and stood there. Connor looked at his watch and noticed that if he did not leave right now he was going to be late. Connor said, "Look, now you are making me late. I've got to go." After that, Connor started to walk away again but Angel stood in his way again. Angel looked at him funny. Then he said, "Almost sounds like you've got a date? Do you?"Connor looked away like he did not want Angel to see his face. When Connor did look at Angel, he could not believe it Connor was blushing. Angel said, "well, I guess that answers my question, who is she?" At first Connor would not look at him. After a few seconds Connor said, "It's not a date. I sort of have to meet this girl but it's not a big deal ok?" Angel back up and said, "Fine whatever you say, but if it's really not a date? Then why did you change your shirt more than 3 times?" Connor said, "Fine, I like her but she hates me. The only reason that she is even meeting me is because I am failing all my classes; she is going to tutor me ok?" Angel said, "Fine go, if you want but that girl, whoever she is, she has got to be crazy not to like you. Hey, be back before 8pm; be careful?" Connor did not believe what Angel had told him. He was just in a hurry to get to Dawn. When he got to the library, he saw that there were not any lights on. He still looked around for Dawn, until he saw her sitting on the steps sobbing quietly. At first, she did not notice that she was not alone. She looked up and saw Connor standing there. She tried to fix her face; she did not want him to see her like this ever. He went over to her, Connor said, "what's wrong? Is there anything I can do to help?"Dawn shook her head and said, "No, this is my own entire fault. The library is closed; I did not know. I'm so sorry, now we don't have anywhere's to study; I don't know what to do?"


	7. Chapter 6: Altered Plans

**Chapter 6: Altered Plans**

He sat down beside her and said, "Its fine, I didn't have to walk far. I only live across the street. We can study over there if you want to?"She said, "But, that's a hotel across the street. You live in a hotel; by yourself?" he laughed and said, "no I live with my dad; he owns it. He is a part of the reason, why I really did not want to go and study there. However, if it is fine with you then we can go there to study. I'll have to warn you though; he probably will be bugging us all night ok?" "That's fine with me; he can't be any worse than Buffy is." Connor looked taken back for a few minutes, and then he shook his head and asked, "Who is Buffy?"Dawn said, "She's my sister, I don't have a mom anymore, she died. Buffy has custody of me; my dad does not really care about us but its ok because I have Buffy and she has me. It's just you and your dad?" Connor said, "Yes, my real mom died giving birth to me but my dad told me that I was the only good thing that she did in her whole life. There are other people that live with us too." "We better get going, if we're to study ok? Come on. "After that he took her hand and they crossed the street to the hotel. He was expecting Angel or Spike to be there but nobody was there; they were completely alone. Dawn said, "Didn't you say that your dad was going to be here? It looks deserted, where's all the people that live here?"Connor said, "I don't know but it doesn't look like there was a struggle of any kind. Maybe he left a note, let me look, ok?" Dawn said, "Why did you think something was wrong? I mean there is nothing wrong with people leaving. It doesn't mean that someone came and took those does it?" he said, "No, I just worry. It is no big deal, they just went to work I bet. I'll go look for a note ok?" while he was looking for a note his cell rang, he answered it, "Yeah, what?" "Where the bloody hell is you, boy? We need you; we are in the tunnels. There's a big nasty me and Angel can't get a handle on it." Then Connor heard a scuffle and the phone hung up. They were in trouble; he knew it but what about Dawn?


	8. Chapter 7: One Mistaken Night

Chapter 7: One Mistaken Night

Dawn was just standing in the lobby; she looked so out of place there. Connor came over to her, then he said, "I'm sorry, i feel so bad about this but I have to leave, my dad needs me ok?" She got very angry, "what about me? My ride is not coming to get me until eight, which is almost two hours away. What am I supposed to do?" Connor said, "Its fine, you can stay here and when I get back, I'll give you a ride home ok? Come with me you can wait in my room ok?" She went with him against her better judgment she followed him to the second floor, he walked her into his room. It did not look like a teenage boy's room, there was a bed, a dresser and that is it, no posters on the walls or nothing. The only thing that told you someone even lived there was some clothes on the floor and some weird looking books on his bed. When Dawn tried to take a closer look at the books, Connor picked all the books up and shoved them in a dresser drawer. He said, "I don't think you'd want to read that. Just stay here, I'll be back ok?" Dawn just nodded and he left, after he was gone, she realized that the only place to sit was his bed. Now she was really thinking of the dream and Connor. She could not help it, so she sat down and started her homework. It was two hours later and Connor still did not come back. Dawn was getting tired, so she lies down on the bed and falls asleep. Connor got so caught up in killing the monsters with Angel and Spike, he forgot all about Dawn. Spike said, "So, what kept you, mate? You were not with a girl. Were you?" Connor blinked and said, "I've got to get home, like now. What time is it?"Angel looked at his watch and said, "it's almost 3am, why?" Connor looked at Angel in a panic. Then he said, "It's three in the morning? Her sister is going to kill me." Angel said, "Tell me you didn't leave a stranger in the hotel? By their self; tell me that you didn't do that?" Connor said, "I can't, I did. Besides this is so not my fault now is it?" Connor stood there glaring right at Spike. Angel said, "How is any of this Spike's fault; I mean did he leave some girl by herself? No, that was you. He called me, told me to come, bail you out. If he didn't I wouldn't even be in this mess, now would I?" Connor ran off, Angel went after him. He made it back to the hotel before they did, he ran up the stairs to check on Dawn. When he got to his room, he saw that she was fast asleep on his bed. There were schoolbooks all around her on the bed. Connor picked them up and put them back in her bag. He did not have the heart to wake her up, so instead he covered her up with a blanket and let her sleep. He went into the room next door to sleep. A few hours later Connor and Dawn were both having trouble sleeping, they were both dreaming about one another. Connor awoke in a cold sweat; Dawn was not awake yet. He went into the next room to check on her. She was tossing and turning in her sleep, calling out for Connor. He went over to her, tried waking her up but she shook him off. She was talking in her sleep, she was saying, "I want you. Do not leave me Connor? Where are you?"That is when he realized that she was having the same dream as he had. He tried again, he said, "hey, Dawn? Can you hear me?" then he tried shaking her, she opened her eyes for a second and stared up at him. Connor thought she was awake but she was not. Dawn reached up, touched his face and pulled him to her in a fierce kiss. He knew that he should pull away but he did not. Instead, he clung to her as if he could not breathe without her touch. After a moment, he realized that Dawn was still asleep.

He pulled away from her, even though she was still clinging to him. Connor said, "We can't do this. "She still was not all the way awake yet, she kept putting her hands over her face trying to wake herself up more. She said, "Where am I? What time is it?" he looked at the clock and said, "It's late, about 4:30am why? That woke her up fast and in a hurry. She said, "My god; 4:30 in the morning? Why didn't you wake me up and take me home?"She was wide-awake now and pacing the room like a caged animal. That is when she was not yelling at the top of her lungs at Connor. In the middle of the commotion, they did not notice the ceiling was cracking above their heads. After a few minutes of Dawn stomping around his room and screaming at him, a pipe burst above their heads. Black water came out of it and covered both of them from head to toe. Connor could not help it; he started laughing at her. She said, "What's funny about this? Buffy is going to go postal on me and you are laughing. This whole thing is a disaster, I should have known that everything you touch turns to crap and to top off a perfectly awful day, now I have crap all over me as well. I do not have anything to change into either. Are you happy, with yourself; because I'm not happy, at all?" He said, "Its fine, I'll fix this. Here take this t-shirt, go take a shower. That is funny though, because you sure felt like you were happy when you were sleeping. In fact; you felt more than happy when you were kissing me or don't you remember that?" Dawn looked shocked and backed away from Connor slowly. She said, "Please, tell me you're joking? Because that's so not funny" He walked towards her and said, "I am not kidding, I tried to wake you up but you pulled me into this amazing kiss. You kept calling out to me in your sleep, saying that you wanted me. After you kissed me, I pulled away because you were still asleep." She took the black t-shirt from him and went into the bathroom. The shirt smelled familiar but she just shook it off. She could not believe that she kissed Connor and worse she could not even remember it. After Dawn was done in the shower, she changed into the black t-shirt. After a moment, Connor knocked on the door. When she came out of the bathroom, she noticed that he had changed, (into a pair of jeans but no shirt.) He showered next door. Dawn was staring at him; his hair was still wet from the shower. He came all the way into the room and shut the door behind him. Connor sat down on the bed since it was the only thing clean in the room. After a few seconds he said, "we've got to talk, it's about the dreams that you were having about me?" She looked away, she said, "I don't know what you are talking about, I didn't have any dreams about you?" He said, "Yes, you did and I have been having dreams about you too." Dawn could hardly believe her ears, she said, "you've been dreaming about me? Since when; for how long?"He said, "The day before we met was when I had the first dream about you. How long have you been dreaming about me?" They told each other almost everything about their dreams. They sat in silence for a moment; Connor pulled her to him. Within a moment, they were kissing on the bed. He pulled her closer to him and in a few minutes more, she was underneath him. He was touching her everywhere; she did not want him to stop. It was almost the same, as their dream and neither one of them wanted it to end.


	9. Chapter 8: Interruption

**Chapter ****8: ****Interruption**

All of a sudden, the door to Connor's room flew open; it was Spike. He said, "Angel wanted you? Oh? Sorry I didn't know you weren't alone, I'll just leave you to it then." Spike was about to close the door when he realized whom that was under Connor, then he freaked out. He said, "Little bit?" Then he threw Connor across the room off her. She was in shock that Spike was alive and confused. Connor got up, started yelling at Spike. He said, "what gives?" Spike and Connor started going at it. Angel came when he heard all the yelling and fighting. By the time Angel came in the room, Spike was on top of Connor hitting him, telling him to keep his hands off Dawn. Angel pulled them apart and said, "what the hell's going on here?" Angel looked over to the bed, he saw Dawn. She was older since he had last seen her but it was Dawn. The first one to speak up was Connor, he said, "I don't what his problem is? We wasn't doing nothing wrong, me and Dawn were just kissing."Angel looked at Spike; then Angel said, "Well? What's the deal?" Spike said, "That's not all they were doing, you didn't see where his hands were; they were all over her. Your son needs to learn to keep his hands off of little bit, got it?"Angel looked confused, he said, "Who's little bit? What's Dawn doing here?" Spike said, "Little bit or nib let that's a nick name that I gave Dawny, a while back. I don't have a bloody clue as to what she's doing here."Dawn finally spoke up, she said, "Spike? I thought you were dead. How do either of you know Connor?"Angel could tell she was as confused as he was. He told Dawn all about Connor being his son. In turn, Dawn told him about Buffy and everyone else. Spike kept staring at her as if he could not believe she was there. Dawn and Connor talked for hours while they waited for her clothes to dry. She called Buffy but she did not tell her everything. Spike asked her not to tell Buffy that he is alive and she agreed. Connor said, "It's late, I think we should get going now, Dawn come on?"


	10. Chapter 9: Past Mistakes

**Chapter ****8: ****Interruption**

All of a sudden, the door to Connor's room flew open; it was Spike. He said, "Angel wanted you? Oh? Sorry I didn't know you weren't alone, I'll just leave you to it then." Spike was about to close the door when he realized whom that was under Connor, then he freaked out. He said, "Little bit?" Then he threw Connor across the room off her. She was in shock that Spike was alive and confused. Connor got up, started yelling at Spike. He said, "what gives?" Spike and Connor started going at it. Angel came when he heard all the yelling and fighting. By the time Angel came in the room, Spike was on top of Connor hitting him, telling him to keep his hands off Dawn. Angel pulled them apart and said, "what the hell's going on here?" Angel looked over to the bed, he saw Dawn. She was older since he had last seen her but it was Dawn. The first one to speak up was Connor, he said, "I don't what his problem is? We wasn't doing nothing wrong, me and Dawn were just kissing."Angel looked at Spike; then Angel said, "Well? What's the deal?" Spike said, "That's not all they were doing, you didn't see where his hands were; they were all over her. Your son needs to learn to keep his hands off of little bit, got it?"Angel looked confused, he said, "Who's little bit? What's Dawn doing here?" Spike said, "Little bit or nib let that's a nick name that I gave Dawny, a while back. I don't have a bloody clue as to what she's doing here."Dawn finally spoke up, she said, "Spike? I thought you were dead. How do either of you know Connor?"Angel could tell she was as confused as he was. He told Dawn all about Connor being his son. In turn, Dawn told him about Buffy and everyone else. Spike kept staring at her as if he could not believe she was there. Dawn and Connor talked for hours while they waited for her clothes to dry. She called Buffy but she did not tell her everything. Spike asked her not to tell Buffy that he is alive and she agreed. Connor said, "It's late, I think we should get going now, Dawn come on?"


	11. Chapter 10: Goodbye?

**Chapter ****10: Goodbye?**

Meanwhile, out on the off beaten path, Connor and Dawn were saying their goodbyes. He did not take Dawn all the way home, just close enough. She was afraid that Buffy would see them and come outside. Connor said, "when do you think, we could see each other again?" Dawn said, "Not for a long time, I will most likely be grounded till I'm old and grey, if I know Buffy. This will be the last time that we're alone by ourselves?" she nodded her head as she looked at him, Connor took her breathe away. She was about to get out of the car, when he pulled her to him. For a moment, they got lost in each other's embrace. They did not even hear anyone walk up to the car, it was Xander. They were not far enough away from the house; he knocked on the window. She rolled it down, she said, "what Xander? I'll be right there?"Xander said, "you are lucky that it is me and not Buffy, now come on Dawn?" She said her goodbyes to him and got out of the car. As she walked away from him, she feared that it would be the last time that she was alone with him.


	12. Chapter 11: Time Apart

**Chapter ****11: Time Apart**

The minute Dawn entered the house Buffy was all over her. Buffy started screaming at the top of her lungs, "what the hell were you thinking, Dawn? You're not old enough to be having sleepovers with boys, you got it?"Dawn said, "It's not like that. You do not even know him, Connor's not like that. You were sleeping with boys at my age. Angel does not ring any bells. Besides nothing happened, it's not like I had sex with him, like you would have?" After she had her say, Dawn started to walk away. Buffy grabbed her arm and smacked her across the face. Dawn was shocked that Buffy struck her; it stung. She felt like crying but she would not give into Buffy. Dawn sucked it up, she would not be the first one to break Buffy would. She looked at Dawn as if she was going to cry, then her hands started to shake. Buffy said, "Dawn? I am sorry but you made me so mad, I did not mean it? Dawn?" by then Dawn was beyond listening to Buffy, she just stormed off into her room as she always did. A few minutes later Buffy went to check on Dawn. She knocked on her door but the music was so loud you could not hear anything over it. Buffy let herself in, only to discover that Dawn was gone. The window is opened; the room was a mess, there was a note on the bed. It read like this:

_Dear Buffy, I am sorry that I stayed out all night but you had no right to hit me. I cannot stand living with you; all we do is fight anyways. Besides, you have all those other slayers to teach, you do not need me in the way. I will be fine, do not worry about me or look for me. You will do better on your own and so will I. we just need some space I think. I am going to stay with dad for a while, ok. So do not worry about me, _

_Love Dawn oxoxoxoxoxoxo…_

That was all she wrote, Buffy did not know if Dawn was lying about going to stay with their dad or not. It is easy enough to check on though, Buffy would call and check up on her but she would not chase after Dawn. They both did need their space away from each other for a while anyways. When Dawn left, she did not have a clue where she was going except away from Buffy.


	13. Chapter 12: Alone Again?

**Chapter ****12: Alone Again?**

Dawn went to Connor's hotel, she did not know else to go. It was super late, she was not even sure if Connor was still awake. She was about to knock but the door was open already. She walked inside; the hotel looked deserted. There was not one person in sight; she decided to investigate. She went further into the hotel. She went upstairs to see if he was even home. Connor's room was a total disaster; it did not look like the same room. There were papers with weird drawings on them scattered around the room. That strange book that she had seen before was lying open on his bed. She went over to it and started to look through the book. It was an old watcher's diary. Dawn did not know how Angel and company had gotten their hands on it. The black gross water was still all over the place. Dawn heard noises that were coming from the room next door. She went to investigate even further, it was Connor, and he looked broken and bruised. Dawn went over to him; at first, he did not even notice her there. When he did look up, he was surprised to see her there. He said, "Dawn? What're you doing here?" The bedroom he was standing in looked far worse than his own room did. She said, "Me and Buffy had a fight, it was bad. I had to get away from her. I am sorry, I should not have come; I see that now. It is just, I did not have anywhere's to go, I could not stay there with Buffy a moment longer. If you want me to go, I'll understand." she turned to leave but Connor reached out and took hold of her arm. He said, "Wait, please don't go; I need you. I need help; Angel, Spike and Illra are all off fighting evil. I am on research duty; I am not very good at this sort of thing I guess. I am much better at fighting and killing things, if you know what I mean. If you help me do research, I could help you hide out from her, ok?" At first, Dawn did not know what to say. It was clear that he was in a fight recently though. She turned back towards him, went to his side; like that was her place. Dawn's head was spinning with questions and yet the only thing she could think of was that she was alone with Connor yet again. After a minute she said, "what about Angel and Spike? Won't they tell her I'm here or make me tell her?" He said, "no, it's cool I won't tell them, I'll keep it a secret. This place is big enough to hide an army of people." she looked up, smiled at him and it was like the whole world made sense again. Then he said, "I'll set you up on the third floor, no one goes up there. I will help you. Come on I'll show you where to sleep." As he led the way, she followed him; of course, she would have followed him anywhere. He brought her upstairs to one of the rooms that were not in bad shape. As he led her into the room, all Dawn could think of was the last time that they were alone together in a room, before Spike interrupted them of course. He showed her to the room but he did not enter it. Connor said, "Go on in, I'll be right back with some clean sheets and stuff for you." Dawn stood there for a minute then she nodded and entered the room. There was not much in the room, a bed, a dresser, a nightstand with a lamp. The room had its own bathroom as well. The room did not need any work done on it. She sat down on the bed shaking. She was afraid, she did not want to admit it but she was mean she was away from everyone, everything that she had ever known, anything could happen. She did not want to be scared but she could not stop the fear from creeping up and taking over. Before she knew it he was back, he was carrying a bunch of sheets and towels for her. He set everything down on the dresser. He could tell that she was upset but he did not know why. He went over sat on the bed beside her. She leaned into him like that's where she was always meant to be. The moment that his hand touched her face, Dawn knew that this was the moment; that she had been waiting for her whole life. She thought that she had nothing and no one but she was wrong. She had this man and she did not care about anything but this moment. He kissed her, he was not even sure why. It felt right in a way that nothing else in his whole life ever had. Time stood still, nothing else existed except for this stolen moment in time.


	14. Chapter 13: One Lost Moment

**Chapter ****13: One Lost Moment**

It started with a kiss but did not end there. Dawn had wanted Connor in a way that she had never wanted anyone else before. Neither one of them knew what they were doing. They just got lost for a moment, lost in each other's touch, for a moment nothing else existed except the two of them. Connor thought he knew true happiness but that was before he had met Dawn. Connor thought, he knew the reasons; that he existed it was to fight evil. Now he knew there was a whole other reason and it was Dawn. In Dawn's arms, he did not feel like the destroyer anymore. He only felt like himself, the man who loved her more than he could ever say. In his arms, Dawn felt like she was home, as if she finally found her place in the world. They made love as if it was the last thing they would ever do, as if the world would end if they stopped touching one another. By the time morning came Dawn was no longer chaste. Since neither one of them were expecting to make love; they did not protect their selves at all. Buffy never had "the talk" with Dawn; it never came up. Dawn only went out with two boys, if that. Buffy had thought she would have more time with her. Angel never had "the talk" with Connor either, he tried a couple of times but he always failed. Spike tried to talk to him but Angel yelled at him, so he stopped. Angel always assumed that if Connor was going to get intimate with anyone that he would come to him first. They both knew that when they decided to take that final step that neither one of them could tell Buffy, Angel, not Spike ever. They also knew that they would have to keep all of them apart because if Angel or Spike happened to run into Buffy, they would make sure to tell her all about Connor. Neither of them wanted that to happen yet, not until they knew where the thing they had was going.


	15. Chapter 14: An Old Love

**Chapter ****14: An Old Love**

While they were being lost in a moment, Spike was about to come face to face with an old love. Someone that he was not ready, to see just yet. She was out patrolling in a cemetery like always; it was where she felt at home. It was weird she always felt better around the dead than she did the living. Spike heard that some vamps were hiding out in an old graveyard; he thought it would lead him to Harmony. He knew that she followed them; he just did not know how she got there. He followed every lead he could find to track her down. Spike did not tell angel about Harmony, he had enough on his plate to worry about. In fact, he did not tell anyone. When Buffy got to the cemetery, she heard voices. She decided to check it out. It looked like four vamps surrounding one man; she could not see who he was. Whoever he was, he was holding his own against them. She decided to join the fray; she just jumped right into it. There were fists, fangs and blood but she did not care that is where she belonged, she was the slayer. Vampires surrounded spike; that is how he liked it, when the odds were against him. When the fighting broke out, he started swinging. He dusted two of them but there was more, there is always more. All of a sudden in the middle of all the fighting there was a blond girl, he could not see her face. She was fighting the other vampires, so it could not be Harmony. Who was it? She smelled as if he knew her but he could not place where from. After he dusted another vampire, he went over to lend a hand. Her back was turned, when he got closer he knew but he could not stop himself it was too late. Spike reached out and touched her shoulder, and then he said, "hey, need a hand?" Buffy thought that it was another vamp attacking her; she spun around so fast and punched him in the nose. He fell stunned at first but he shook it off rather quickly. He touched his nose with his hand; he was bleeding. He shook that off; he could not stop staring at her. Buffy could not believe her eyes, Spike was alive, and it just could not be true. She stood there in shock, she could not even move. She did not even see the vampire coming up behind her; he knocked her out with a broken tree branch. He then ran; he was the only one to get away. Spike ran to her side, she had a bump on her head but other than that, she was fine. He picked her up and brought her inside an old crypt, vampires had cleared it out, but they were long gone. He laid her down and waited for her to wake up. After a few minutes she did. She was hit from behind and not happy about it either. She opened her eyes and said, "Spike? My god, you are alive. I wasn't dreaming it." Spike said, "Well, that was one hell of a hello that you gave me back there. I guess you are happy then. That I didn't bite it back in Sunnydale?" he just stood there smiling at her, Buffy returned his smile. For a moment, it was as if time stood still. It was as if they were back in Sunnydale when they first got together, the heat, the passion, it almost consumed them both, and they wanted it to. Spike thought Buffy was lying to him, when she told him that she loved him but she was only lying to herself, all those months when she kept saying that she did not love him. Buffy did not even realize the truth until Spike was gone. At first Buffy was glad and relieved that Spike was alive but after a moment, she was pissed and mad as hell at him for not telling her that he survived. She punched him in the face. He stumbled back against the wall of the crypt. He said, "What the hell? Buffy, what gives?" She said, "That was for not telling me sooner that you're alive and this is because I've missed you beyond reason. " With that, Buffy pulled Spike into an all-consuming kiss; that threaten to destroy them both. That was his undoing, Spike may be a monster at times; but in Buffy's arms, she made him feel like a man, the man he used to be. He kissed her back with that same passion that she had. Spike did not understand women at all, one minute they were smacking you down so hard and the next they were kissing you as if they could not breathe without your touch. They were kissing one moment and the next clothes were coming off. It was as if they never parted from one another. They made love as if it was the first time and yet the last time as well. They hung on to each other as the night faded away. Spike woke up before the sunrise; he left her sleeping on the ground. By the time Buffy awoke, it was late; Spike was gone. She almost thought she dreamed the whole thing but he left his coat behind. She covered up with the coat; he left behind. She got up, she got dressed, and she took his coat with her. She ran home, she knew Willow would be worried. She noticed that Spike did not leave a note or anything. She was beyond angry that he just left her like that. This time would be different between her and Spike, Buffy told herself. She would not keep it a secret from anyone she would go right home and tell her friends all about her night with Spike. She was right this time would be different, because Spike held more of the cards than Buffy did...


	16. Chapter 15: A Second Chance

Chapter 15: A Second Chance

While she was on her way home; something was happening across town that would affect them all, Cordy was waking up from her coma. Everything would have been fine and this would be cause for celebration except for one small detail, Cordelia doesn't remember everything, she has selective amnesia, she thinks that it is still five years ago; when she lived in Sunnydale. She thinks that her and Xander are still dating and in love, she know who Angel is but not that he is a vampire though, she also thinks that Angel & Buffy are still together and in love. One more vital detail that she doesn't remember is the fact that she loves Angel. She doesn't know Connor or Spike at all either, she also thinks that all vampires are evil as well. She is the girl that she was in high school before it burned down. She also doesn't know about her powers, how they work or that they exist either.

When she first opened her eyes Angel is there and this confuses her because she doesn't know why Buffy's boyfriend would be there to see her. He said, "Cordy, are you finally awake now? I came as soon as I heard that you were waking up, I didn't even tell Connor or Spike about you waking up. I guess that I should call them but they will have to wait because I can't bear to leave your side for another moment."  
She looked at him like she was confused and then she said, "What happened, where's Xander at? Why did you come and not anyone else? Was there another end of the world thing, everyone isn't dead are they, well?"  
Angel said, "No everyone is fine but you've been in a coma for a long time though. What's the last thing you remember?"  
Cordy said, "I remember telling off my snotty friends, yea I told them that I would date Xander if I wanted to and then I told them to shove it. Why how long was I in a coma for? Why don't tell me that I missed prom, I so wanted to go with Xander."  
It suddenly hit Angel that she didn't remember the last ten years of her life. The question is how would Angel tell her the truth. He said, "I'll be right back, let me see if anyone else is here ok?"  
She just nodded her head in agreement. Angel really went in search of the doctor, so he could find out if her condition was temporary or if it was permanent. He needed her back more than he ever though he would, he loved her so much and she didn't even know him. Angel knew that he had to tell Buffy now everything but he didn't know that Buffy had a few surprises of her own as well.


End file.
